The Destiny of One
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Hollykit knew something was wrong. Her father always looked at her different. Even Fernkit, who wanted to be a medicine cat, got a kind smile from him. Follow Hollykit as she tries to find her father's love, and in the process, finds her destiny.T for roo
1. Prologue

_**You all know my story The Last Star of StarClan? Will, this takes place after that. As I said, Last Star was basically a prequel to this. I do not own warriors. Enjoy!**_

Bluejay led Sandpaw back to camp. She trotted along just behind him; her sister Dustpaw and Littlestar followed behind. The soft breeze ruffled the leaves in the tall trees. Bluejay left his apprentice and sister and slipped into the nursery, where the calming scent of milk filled his nose. In the center of the den, Cinderfall raised her head, the three newborn kits at her side mewling in protest.

"How are CreekClan's newest members?" He purred, rubbing his muzzle against hers gently.

"I think they missed you." Cinderfall purred as a tiny she-cat almost identical to Bluejay curled up around his paw.

"I missed you too Fernkit." He mewed gently, licking her gently. "And of course Hollykit and Foxkit." He glanced at the two kits. Hollykit was black with a white belly, paws and tail tip. They had named him after his past life's sister, Hollyleaf, who had guided them to the forest. Foxkit was a ginger and white tom, the only tom, and had been named after Foxfoot, the old ThunderClan tom who had first told Cinderfall and Bluejay about the clans. Fernkit was named for Bluejay's young sister, who they had left behind when they went to the forest.

Bluejay couldn't help but feel a sense of doom. The prophecy had been repeating itself since they arrived. _Night will fight Night, causing two to fight two. Only one can save the new Clans. _

_**Very short. If you are reading Last Star, you will recognize this when it is done. Epilogue to Last star, prologue to Destiny.**_


	2. Ch1: My Family's Stares

_**Please no flames!**_

_**Silent Memento- I don't know what you mean about my dialogue tags, and obviously I do know what a comma is. I use them don't I? Obviously you didn't read the whole thing.**_

Hollykit blinked open her eyes. Fernkit and Foxkit slept nearby.

"Where is Cinderfall?" She mewed to herself, noticing the disappearance of her mother. Fernkit stretched.

"Did you try outside? I'll go with you. Even if she isn't out there, we can get some fresh kill." She mewed. "You coming Foxkit?" She added, prodding their brother gently. Foxkit growled and shook his head.

"Still tired!" He grumbled. Hollykit purred in amusement and bounded out of the nursery. Gray clouds covered the sky, sending an occasional light rumble. Hollykit could just scent her mother by the nursery. She padded around to see Bluejay and Cinderfall patching the nursery.

"Morning Hollykit, morning Fernkit. I don't want you out too long. It looks like it is going to rain." Cinderfall mewed. Bluejay nodded his agreement. He licked Fernkit gently, but didn't make eye contact with Hollykit.

"We were just going to get some fresh kill. I was thinking about going to see Rosepelt too." Fernkit mewed.

"Alright. Are you going back into the nursery Hollykit?" Cinderfall asked. Hollykit nodded.

"I was going to eat with Fernkit then yes." Hollykit replied. Cinderfall nodded.

"Like I said, don't stay out too long." She meowed before turning back to the den. Hollykit and Fernkit padded to the fresh kill pile.

"See you." Fernkit mewed after few bites of mouse. She bounded off into the medicine den. Hollykit sighed and finished off the mouse before joining Foxkit back in the nursery. She was immediately attacked by a mound of ginger fluff. Foxkit batted playfully at her belly as she rolled in an attempt to get him off.

"Foxkit, Hollykit stop it! Not only are you going to wake them, but you are going to hurt Spottedkit and Frostkit!" Featherfoot growled. Foxkit allowed Hollykit to get up as they both mewed apologies.

"We didn't wake them up did we?" Hollykit murmured. Featherfoot shook her head.

"You two are too loud for the nursery. I always have to make sure you don't hurt them. It is about time you were apprentices." She meowed, bringing her newborns closer. Hollykit bowed her head in same.

"We will be tomorrow. We are six moons." Foxkit pointed out. "Littlestar said we will have our ceremony tomorrow."

"And about time." Featherfoot yawned before curling around her kits to sleep.

"Did Littlestar really say that?" Hollykit asked.

"Of course mousebrain! Why would I lie about something like that?" He growled. Hollykit drooped her tail as he stalked back to their nest and also fell asleep.

"If only it wasn't raining." She sighed, curling up next to him.

_Hollykit ran as fast as she could, following the star-speckled path. It seemed to go forever, being nowhere yet everywhere at the same time. The black and white she-cat kept going until she could go no farther; when the path turned into an empty darkness. She fell in what seemed like an endless pit. _

"Night will fight night, causing two to fight two. Only one can save the Clans._" Hollykit twisted her head around blindly, searching for any sign of the cat who had said the words._

"_Why are you telling me this?" She called. No reply. Instead, just below her as she fell, two pairs of eyes stared back. One pair was a deep, threatening amber, anger and hatred reflected in the glint. The second pair was a striking green, filled with care, concern and love, as a queen would gaze at her kits, or a grandfather towards his grandkit. They continued to get closer, until it seemed Hollykit would land on top of the bodiless eyes, but instead, they disappeared as she hit hard ground._

Hollykit shot her head up, waking both her siblings and her mother. Foxkit growled bitterly and turned his back on her, but Cinderfall nudged him awake.

"It is about time you got cleaned up for your ceremony anyway. Hollykit, are you alright?" She asked between licks of the annoyed ginger tom. Hollykit nodded.

"Bad dream." She mewed as her mother finished the wriggling tom quickly and moved on to Fernkit. The young she-cat cooperated well and Cinderfall quickly moved to Hollykit.

"All done." Cinderfall mewed. Hollykit tried to hide her confusion. Cinderfall had ignored her tail and most of her. Hollykit sighed and finished it off. _Why does everyone act like there is something wrong with me? _She thought bitterly, her mind flicking back to her dream. She followed her siblings out at the familiar call of her aunt, Littlestar. They sat in the middle of the gathered cats, staring up at the familiar frost blue eyes of the first leader of CreekClan.

"I ask upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They wish to become warriors, but must first become apprentices. Foxkit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Smokestripe, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Foxpaw. Hollykit, from this moment forward, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Pantherpelt, you will train Hollypaw. Fernkit, you wish to follow a different path. From this moment forward, until you earn your name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Gingerfur, you will mentor Fernpaw in the ways of a medicine cat." Each new mentor stepped forward to touch noses with their new apprentices. The Clan chanted the new names and dispersed, leaving Foxpaw and his new mentor and Hollypaw and Pantherpelt alone.


End file.
